


Under the Gun

by Viridian5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canadian Shack, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and Benny try to survive the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being too long to fit the parameters of [101 Ways To End Up In A Canadian Shack: A series of short-short stories](http://www.trickster.org/speranza/ShackedUp.html), a multi-fandom e-zine.

"This is another fine mess you got us into," Pike yelled as he shot down another vampire through the heart. Amazing what kind of damage hollow-tipped, holy water-filled silver bullets, an unwilling gift from some vampire hunters who'd been after _them_, could do to an undead body. Benny would watch its chest rip apart and burn before the whole body dusted if he hadn't been so busy staking one of their other attackers.

Benny dropped his corpse and shot his next target. "I didn't think there'd be that many vampires in Canada. So sue me."

"You ever see _Forever Knight_?"

"With the old, fruity vampire? Oh, yeah."

"It's filmed in Canada."

"That's fiction, man."

Pike actually growled. Benny grinned and dropped one of the vamps coming up behind Pike, who made a great big blinking target with the snake light wrapped around his neck over his scarf on, casting a yellow beam on gleaming snow. Being human and alive, he didn't see as well in the dark as Benny and the other vampires did.

Benny wanted to keep him that way. At least as long as Pike wanted to stay that way.

Benny would be more worried if Pike didn't complain. Complaints meant health. And Pike had sure been healthy for the last week on their road trip in the Great White North, as he'd complained about the snow, the vast stretches of nothing, and the cold. Benny had kindly offered to end Pike's sensitivity to cold by bestowing his immortal kiss, but Pike had just taken a dramatic breath and continued his litany with "you, sounding like something out of Anne Rice...."

It was all cool. Pike was so pretty when he bitched.

Besides, Benny didn't like Canada much anymore himself, especially since they got attacked by this little band of narrow-minded, van-totaling fuckers. It wasn't about "alive" or "undead," it was about _love_.

Benny had been open-minded enough to forgive Pike for holy-watering and electrocuting him back when, so why couldn't these guys just leave them alone?

Then again, mayhem was fun.

Then again _again_, Pike now had some bleeding scratches on his face and slashes through his thick coat.

"There's a cabin up ahead," Benny shouted. "Run for it!"

He wanted to let Pike run ahead while he provided cover, but Pike's boots punching through the ice-topped snow made such a loud, crunching noise.... As they fired at anything that moved, Benny wondered if there was anybody in the area to hear it all, like Mounties or something. Whatever, even if they had cavalry coming, it wouldn't arrive in time.

Benny covered Pike, who smashed the small lock off the door with the butt of his gun. Pike rushed in, but one of their pursuers tackled Benny from behind, knocking both of them inside.

"This shack must be open to all travelers or some shit!" Pike said as he shot the one other remaining pursuer, then tried to find an opening to stake the one tangled up with Benny.

The vampire clawed at and clung to Benny, but he finally got a good hold on her arms and held her far enough away for Pike to shove a stake through her heart. He spat dust out of his mouth and brushed it off his clothes.

Pike slammed the door shut, shoved a chair under the doorknob, then collapsed into the other chair. "Ben, I invite you in." He took the book out of his pack and, holding it in shaking hands, read the spell that would transfer ownership of the shack to him and keep other vampires out. That spell had come in handy plenty of times.

Benny crouched beside the chair and smiled as Pike leaned on him. Breathing hard, trembling, Pike smelled wonderful and a bit bloody. Benny licked the fresh scratches on his wind-roughened face and heard himself making a kind of low, rumbling purr at the bottom of his throat. God, he was so hungry....

Benny let go so abruptly that Pike almost toppled over. "Sorry, Pike."

Pike waved tiredly with his hand in answer, his body nearly limp in the chair. He must have been running on adrenaline before. He was so pretty....

Benny left the cabin and went hunting. No way he could afford to fuck around with Pike while he was this hungry. He'd take it too far.

Besides, Pike made a great light dessert.

 

### End


End file.
